


L'appétit qui nait de l'attente

by Agoun



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoun/pseuds/Agoun
Summary: Alex rentre de voyage, et Piper compte fêter ça convenablement.Déja postée sur fanficiton.net





	L'appétit qui nait de l'attente

Je passais encore une main sur le bas de ma robe pour la lisser, geste machinal qui traduisait ma nervosité. Alex était partie depuis deux semaines, déjà, et j'attendais son retour avec la plus grande impatience.

Quinze jours plus tôt, juste après son départ, je m'étais réveillée dans un lit vide et froid, plutôt agacée qu'elle n'ait même pas pris la peine de me réveiller, pour me dire au revoir. Je n'avais trouvé de trace d'elle qu'un petit mot sur le comptoir de la cuisine, accompagné d'une clé.

« Pipes,

Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller. Je t'ai laissé une clé, n'oublie pas de refermer derrière toi. Mon retour est prévu pour le 27, 22h. Je t'appellerai en rentrant.

Je t'embrasse,

Alex »

Ces quelques phrases ressemblaient beaucoup, une fois traduit de la version Alex à une version plus détaillée à un « tu vas me manquer », accompagné d'un « Prends ma clé, tu es la bienvenue ici quand tu veux. Je ne voulais pas te la donner en main propre, c'eut été trop romantique et cela nous aurait donné l'impression que les choses avançaient trop vite entre nous, mais si tu le souhaites, je ne serai pas opposée à ce que tu viennes t'installer ici à temps plein. »

Du moins, c'était ce que j'en avais saisi. Et même si je n'avais pas osé amener plus d'affaires que je n'en avais déjà dans ce grand et vide appartement, j'avais décidé de l'attendre, pour la surprendre à son retour, et, surtout la remercier de ce cadeau. Et donc, je me levai, et marchai un peu, appréciant le claquement apaisant de mes talons sur le parquet.

Ma robe, d'un bleu nuit, arborait un décolleté irrésistible, et j'adorai la façon dont elle tombait, paraissant presque courte sur mes longues jambes. Je ne doutais pas du fait qu'Alex l'aime. Elle l'adorera, et me complimentera. Ses yeux s'assombriront de désir, et me feront frissonner. Elle dira néanmoins qu'elle la préférerait ornant le sol, et je fantasmais déjà de la sensation de ses mains sur ma peau.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'agiter pourtant. J'étais angoissée à l'idée de m'être méprise sur ses intentions. Et si elle n'avait pas envie de me voir, et si elle rentrait accompagnée, et si... Je n'aspirai qu'à lui montrer à quel point elle m'avait manqué, à quel point l'attente avait été longue, à quel point je la désirai, avec quelle fièvre je me languissais de son corps et …

Lorsque j'entendis la clé dans la serrure, je me raidis. Mon cœur battait la chamade, si fort que le sang me cognait aux oreilles. Une profonde inspiration plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait, et me laissait apparaître Alex. Tellement belle. Je perçus le défilement des émotions sur son visage, ravissant quoique fatigué. De la peur de trouver quelqu'un chez elle, puis de la surprise en réalisant que ce n'était que moi. Ses lèvres pulpeuses, teintes de rouge, comme toujours, s'étirèrent ensuite en un sourire en coin : elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle audace de ma part, mais l'appréciait. Et enfin, je lus le désir lorsque ses yeux me parcoururent avec appréciation.

Elle me désirait, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, et me lancer une réplique emplie à la fois d'assurance, de condescendance et de séduction, typique d'Alex, je m'avançais, ondulant légèrement des hanches.

Posant mes mains sur ses joues, je l'embrassai. Au delà de sa saveur habituelle, je décelai des notes de café, et de tabac, tandis que je plaquai mon corps au plus près du sien, en gémissant doucement. Emportée par ma passion, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, et ce simple geste me fit frissonner.

Chez mes amants, j'avais toujours été incroyablement stimulée par les gestes possessifs dont ils faisaient preuve à mon encontre. Et Alex ne faisait pas exception, loin de là. Elle était toujours tellement sûre d'elle, tellement pleine d'autorité, d'assurance, tellement aux commandes. Et cela m'excitait.

A bout de souffle, je m'échappai de sa bouche, inspirant rapidement. « Tu m'as manqué », chuchotai-je, « et ce soir, je veux te montrer à quel point. Me laisseras-tu ? ». Mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens, et j'eus l'impression de m'y perdre, avant d'y voir passer un éclair amusé, un haussement de sourcils, puis d'entendre sa voix, grave, rauque et aussi chaude que dans mes souvenirs me répondre : « T'as pas besoin de demander, je te l'ai déjà dit ».

Et ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes, avec fougue, tandis que ses mains montaient et descendaient le long de mes côtes, sur mes hanches, passaient sur mon ventre. J'avais déjà l'impression de me consumer sous ses attouchements, et nous n'avions encore rien fait. Je laissai mes mains glisser dans ses cheveux, doux comme la soie, noirs comme la nuit.

Puis, reculant un peu mon visage, je m'écartai de ses lèvres, pour attaquer son cou, exerçant une légère traction vers l'arrière sur ses cheveux, me permettant d'avoir un meilleur accès. Mes lèvres y déposèrent des baisers sulfureux, mes dents mordillèrent la chair, ma langue glissait sur sa peau douce et chaude, alors que sa respiration devenait erratique.

Lorsque ses mains remontèrent le long de mon dos, pour se poser sur la fermeture éclair de ma robe, je la mordis, fort. Un petit cri indigné lui échappa, avant un gloussement. Je m'approchai de son oreille, et y murmurai (accentuant les « je ») « Je vais te déshabiller, et je vais embrasser chaque parcelle de ton corps, avant de glisser ma langue entre tes cuisses, et de te baiser, contre ta propre porte d'entrée. Et tu vas me laisser faire sagement ».

Un sentiment de fierté m'envahit quand je sentis son corps tout entier se contracter contre le mien. Le simple fait d'entendre mes paroles l'excitait au plus haut point, et cette sensation était absolument grisante, pour moi. Mes mains s'empressèrent de lui ôter son blouson de cuir, et de se glisser sous son t-shirt, qui atterrit sur le sol, quelques secondes plus tard.

Mes baisers enfiévrés, s'attaquèrent à sa clavicule, tandis que je faisais glisser ses bretelles de soutient gorge, avant de le détacher, et de l'envoyer valser. Je soupesai avec un plaisir non dissimulé ses seins magnifiques, et notai que j'avais du être plutôt convaincante, puisqu'elle n'essayait plus de me déshabiller, mais glissait ses mains dans mes cheveux, sans nul doute désireuse de me voir respecter mes engagements.

Je descendis ma bouche pour pouvoir embrasser un sein, son téton déjà ferme, lui appliquer de légères succions, morsures, puis soumettre l'autre au même traitement. La respiration d'Alex se faisait difficile, et quelques gémissements mal contenus s'échappaient déjà de ses lèvres rouge-sang.

Je sentais avec quel désir elle se cambrait vers moi, et je trouvai sa ceinture, la défis aussi rapidement que possible. Je prenais conscience de l'urgence de la situation, de l'intensité avec laquelle Alex me désirait, de combien j'étais impatience de lui faire perdre le contrôle, de lui donner du plaisir.

Un baiser sur son nombril, avant de m'agenouiller devant elle. Je levai les yeux vers son beau visage, en embrassant la lisière de peau nue au dessus de son pantalon. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Et ainsi, à genoux devant elle, j'avais l'impression de rendre un culte à une déesse du sexe, de la vénérer pour sa beauté, pour l'érotisme qui se dégageait de toute sa personne.

Son pantalon ne fit pas long feu, ni même ses sous-vêtements, très seyants. Je fis courir ma langue sur sa hanche, jusqu'à son sexe, qui exhalait déjà les odeurs du désir. Je plaquai son bassin contre la porte,levai sa jambe, et la passai sur mon épaule, déposant une ligne de baisers de sa cuisse jusqu'à ses lèvres intimes.

Une de ses mains se perdit dans mes cheveux, une caresse timide, traduisant la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour moi, son désir de ne pas me forcer, mais également, une demande implicite pour m'inciter à continuer. L'autre main agrippait la porte, le mur, tour à tour, sans arriver à se fixer quelque part, mais consciente qu'il lui faudrait s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas perdre pied, quand j'attaquerai le plat principal.

Je la léchai plusieurs fois, de bas en haut, de l'entrée de son vagin, trempée, jusqu'à son clitoris, déjà ferme, où j'appliquai une légère pression, qui lui tirait des gémissements, tellement excitants qu'ils se répercutaient directement sur ma propre intimité,que je sentais inondée, entre mes cuisses.

La main qui restait dans mes cheveux, se contracta brièvement, et je sus que bientôt, Alex ne serait plus capable de rester maîtresse d'elle même. Je décidai alors qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, et je concentrai mes coups de langues sur son clitoris, me positionnant juste sous lui, et remontant avec une douce pression, qui faisait trembler tout son corps.

Quelques minutes de ce traitement, et je sentais ses jambes à deux doigts de céder, sous le poids de son corps. Deux doigts que j'insérai prestement en elle, les agitant doucement, les faisant aller et venir, tandis que, tel un mantra, elle gémissait mon nom « Piper... Pipes... Oh mon dieu ! … Piiii...Piper ».

Et, à l'instant précis où mes doigts se courbèrent en elle, elle jouit, griffant mon crâne, pressant mon visage au creux de ses cuisses, tandis que je me rassasiais de mes sucs, délicieux. Elle gémissait, elle criait, elle me gardait contre elle. Son corps tout entier tremblait, et je la maintenais contre la porte, afin qu'elle ne s'écroule pas.

Quand elle lâcha ma tête, je remontai son corps, déposant des baisers sur ma route, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Bienvenue chez toi ».


End file.
